In a smart home, in order to effectively implement various smart scenes, smart devices may be bundled, and various smart scenes may be defined with the bundled smart devices. For example, to set a certain smart scene, a triggering condition of the smart scene may be set with a first smart device which has been successfully bundled, and a second smart device which has been successfully bundled is to be set to perform a corresponding action.
When a user unbundles a certain smart device, smart scenes defined with the smart device are required to be deleted. To delete the smart scenes, the following operations may be performed successively: selecting one of the smart scenes, triggering a deleting widget for deleting the smart scene, and the device deleting the smart scene according to a deleting instruction generated when the deleting widget is triggered.